1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a walking cane. More particularly, the invention relates to a walking cane including an integrally formed gyroscope resisting movement or deflection of the walking cane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canes are commonly used by individuals to provide for added stability as the individual walks or stands. However, the inherent nature of canes dictates that their stability be limited by the fact that canes are free to move, flex and bend as the individual moves from one point to another. In fact, gravity is always attempting to move a cane from its working vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation lying on the ground. Similarly, lateral forces are commonly encountered which move the cane from its desired vertical orientation.
Attempts have been made to add to the stability of canes by providing canes with a wider area of contact through the provision of multiple legs contacting spaced apart points on the floor. Each leg typically includes a rubber tip that enhances gripping contact with the floor, as well as serving the additional purpose of absorbing shock.
While multiple leg canes do add stability, they remain subject to the effects of lateral forces which may work to reduce the stability of the cane. With this in mind, a need continues to exist for a walking cane which provides individuals with additional stability as they move from point to point, or simply stand still. The present invention provides such a cane.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a walking cane which substantially maintains its position despite attempts to move or deflect the cane. The walking can includes an elongated, longitudinally extending member having a first end and a second end, the first end being shaped and dimensioned for engaging a support surface and the second end being shaped and dimensioned for gripping by an individual using the present walking cane. The walking cane further includes a gyroscope integrally associated with the longitudinally extending member. The gyroscope is selectively rotated to generate angular momentum substantially preventing movement or deflection of the cane from a desired orientation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the gyroscope is housed within a housing chamber integrally associated with the longitudinally extending member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the housing member is vacuum-sealed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the housing member is formed of a carbon fiber composite.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the gyroscope includes a flywheel and bearings supporting the flywheel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the bearings are magnetic bearings.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the flywheel is formed of a carbon fiber.
It is a still a further object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the gyroscope includes a flywheel and bearings supporting the flywheel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a walking cane wherein the bearings are magnetic bearings.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.